


Tidal

by Bubonicc



Series: Merformers [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Creampies, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merformers, Oviposition, Sequel, Size Difference, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating season is over and now Rodimus has to face his very first nesting season. Laying a few eggs doesn't seem that hard, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidal

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Beyond The Reef](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7221502)  
> 

It hadn't been until a month after mating season had ended that Rodimus started to put on a bit of weight. At first he hadn't noticed it, and it wasn't uncommon for him to be oblivious to the signs he was getting close to laying his first clutch of eggs since this was going to be his _first_ clutch.

Regardless if he had mated during the season or not, he would lay, but paired with Magnus and having mated before the season was over might hail him some fertile eggs. That was, in itself, rare for a first lay session. More often than not, young mers wouldn't have fertile clutches for another two or three seasons, even if he had mated.

First there was the sudden increase in appetite and the insatiable craving for clams and crabs. Which was common, but none the less Magnus provided him with as many as he could catch whenever he asked for them.

The weight gain was obvious after the first month considering Rodimus' sleek body thickened at the waist. Just above his genital slit his belly bulged out ever so slightly. After only a few weeks time it became more severe, causing his genital slit to swell and appear a slight tinge of pink. Twice as sensitive in their inflated state, traveling across sand was a chore, but any kind of mating or grooming left him seeing stars.

Magnus' knot always seemed to know how to catch inside of him just right, and just the feeling of him cumming inside of him left Rodimus open mouth panting even when he was just thinking about mating with Magnus.

Often, night time was Rodimus' favorite part of the day, as Magnus would indulge his needs and mate him until he was utterly drained.

"M-Mags~" Chest and cheek against the cool beach sand, Rodimus slapped his tail against the ground as Magnus jerked his hips against him. His body was half turned, upper half pressed into the sand while his hips were slightly turned to allow the larger mer access to his slit.     He wiggled, and then pulled out, repeating the action while keeping his face pressed against the back of Rodimus' neck. Opening his mouth, Magnus pressed his fangs into the skin, enough that Rodimus could feel the pinch of them digging in but not enough to break skin. "O-Oh Mags, oh Mags!" Raking his claws across the sand, Rodimus felt his slit bubble over the hot fluid, his own, as his genital slit seemed to mass produce the stuff lately.

The wet slap of their hips drove him mad, making him bite his own wrists to try and hold back the elegant waves of pleasure Magnus provided him with each hip bump, but again and again he tipped over the edge, squealing into the sands below.

Grunting, Magnus pulled his fangs away from Rodimus’' neck and replaced it with long loving laps from his tongue. Shaft swelling inside of Rodimus' slit, his knot caught and he heard Rodimus squeal again under his massive chest. The little body rattled under him, settling after a few seconds and relaxing into the sand.

"Rodimus?" Magnus leaned over a bit, trying to get a look at Rodimus’ face. He licked at his shoulder, then at Rodimus' hot and sweaty cheek. "Are you okay? Did I go to hard?" A large hand found its way between Rodimus' shoulder blades, tenderly rubbing as he waited for a response.

"No." Twisting a bit, Rodimus leaned up and placed a kiss against Magnus' lips. He always loved doing that, as Magnus never seemed to kiss back in time. It was still a new concept to him, kissing. It was some strange human thing and Rodimus had picked it up while watching Ratchet and human TV during his younger years. He loved that confused look Magnus had always given him the first few times he had done it, but by now he was used to it. Not enough though that he could kiss properly but his attempts were cute.

Breaking off the kiss, Magnus pressed his nose into the top of Rodimus’ head, smiling as he felt Rodimus' little tongue _blep_ out against his chest to try and groom him. It was halfhearted, but Rodimus was tired, and Magnus never once complained.

It took around fifteen minutes for Magnus to be able to wiggle his knot out of Rodimus, leaving his little mer’s genital slit gaping for only a moment before the tight muscles closed the folds together.

"Ah-" Rodimus reached down, pressing his fingers against the sticky slit as some of Magnus' fluid leaked from the bottom. "Oh no." He whined, the fluid seeped between his fingers, leaving him even more of a sticky mess.

"What are you doing?" Magnus spoke as he lifted Rodimus up and propped him against his massive tail. When it was time for them to sleep, Magnus often wrapped himself around this little red and gold mer protectively.

"I want it to stay inside." Sticking his fingers into his own slit, he tried fruitlessly to get the fluid back inside, only letting more out. "It feels... so good in there." Rodimus' gills flared as he felt a dull wave of pleasure zip through his tail.

"Roddy, it isn't going to make the eggs you are carrying more fertile." Magnus’ slit widened as his knot slipped back into his sheath.

"I know... I just like it in there for some reason. I like feeling full." Not that he wasn’t already feeling full from his belly, but this was different.

Giving up trying to get the fluid to stay inside, Rodimus let his back rest against Magnus' tail, his free hand rubbing his belly.

"A few more days-" Leaning down, Magnus pressed his face against Rodimus' belly, digging his nose into it. The skin was warm against his lips, and he gave a small lick of affection before sitting back up and replacing his face with one large hand.

Tenderly, he rubbed for a while, stopping only to hold Rodimus' little hand.

"How many do you think I'll lay?" Rodimus asked, looking at the size of his belly. He wasn't enormous, just... chubby. Being his first clutch, he had no idea what to compare it too. It wasn't like he hadn't ever seen mer eggs before, but it was all different when it was happening to him.

"Two or three. You'll be lucky if you have more than that your first time. I laid two my first time, four my second."

"But yours were never fertile." Magnus shook his head, as he was often the one mating mers. "Infertile eggs some out smaller; when they are fertile they are slightly rounder. We should be able to tell when you're done laying if any of your eggs are fertile." Sliding his hand down, Magnus massaged the skin around Rodimus’ genital slit, making the mer against him groan.

There was a long silence between the two of them, nothing but the soft crickets in the tall grass peeped around him and the soft droning of the waves rolling on the beach.

"Will you be upset if none of them hatch?" Rodimus spoke up suddenly, his fins sagging. He felt Magnus jump, as if stung by the question and could feel him staring.

Doing everything he could to avoid Magnus' gaze, Rodimus fiddled with his fingers.

"Roddy," Magnus curled his tail around the little mer, cradling him a bit better. Magnus knew there was more to that question than Rodimus was letting on, and from past experiences of Rodimus not feeling good enough; he knew this little mer was worried of disappointing him, "look at me." Rodimus still didn't look up, at least not until Magnus grabbed his chin and guided his eyes up to his own. "It's okay. I promise." Licking his cheek, Magnus nuzzled Rodimus' face, feeling him sigh into his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Wrapping a muscular arm around Rodimus, Magnus hugged him tight. "I'll always love you Rodimus." Magnus rocked back and forth slowly as Rodimus put his head on his shoulders and allowed his heavy eyes to finally flutter closed.

"I love you too, Mags." Rodimus peeped out softly, rubbing Magnus firm chest. Lulled into slumber by sheer exhaustion and the comforting feeling of being held, Rodimus dozed off.

 

* * *

 

In two days time, Rodimus' instincts finally sent him the signal that it was time to nest and settle down to lay. It was accompanied by fits of aggression, anxiety, and rapid pacing both on land and in the water.

He swam circles under Magnus' hidden cave, rolling around in the water while holding himself, whimpering each time a cramp plagued him.

"Not much longer now." Magnus swam by his side, making sure to give Rodimus plenty of personal space. "Are you ready to head out? The beach on the island close to this one is a nice place to make a nest. Would you like to start heading over?" It hurt him to see Rodimus' little face screwed up in pain. The first clutch of eggs was always the hardest, after that hatch seasons were easier. In truth, Rodimus should have already tried to go out to find a spot to nest, and as much as Magnus wanted to tell him, he did have to learn on his own. Though, he wouldn't be alone through it all.

"Y-Yeah. I don't think I can go very fast... ngn... though." That was alright, Magnus wasn't in much of a rush, and he would let Rodimus take all the time he needed.

"I can carry you if the pain is too much." Magnus swam a little closer, bumping his chest against Rodimus' back and taking the moment to sneak in a quick cuddle to the back of his neck.

"N-no, I can make it, it just... really hurts."  

"Okay, come on then." Lapping Rodimus' cheek, Magnus swam along side of his achy mate, pausing when Rodimus needed a break, holding his hand when he felt an extra painful cramp, and then continuing to the next island.

Allowing the rolling waves to help push him up onto the sands, Rodimus slowly scooted his chubby body up onto the warm sands. He paused, sniffing at the air and then scanning the beach for anything that might be a danger.

"This section of the island is uninhabited," Scooting past Rodimus, Magnus moved himself further up onto the beach, "Humans shouldn't bother us here." Humans seemed to have this awful habit of invading animal's personal space when it came time for things like this. Snapping pictures and getting too close. It was irritating.

"Good." Rodimus scooted himself along, finding a spot in the sand and digging into it for only a few seconds before moving to a different spot. It took him a few tries, but finally he found a spot he was satisfied with. Sinking his claws into the sand, he started tossing it to the side to create his hole.

"Let me help." Magnus sank his huge hands into the hole, pulling up three times more sand than Rodimus was.

"I can do it," The chubby mer suddenly snapped, his fins pinned to his back and he snarled, "I can do it."

Releasing the sand, Magnus watched Rodimus go back to frantically digging. He paused a moment, glancing at Magnus. He peeped sadly, feeling suddenly guilty for snapping at him.

"Sorry. You can help." Feeling a little better as Magnus stuck his massive hands back in the hole, they dug together.

"It's okay." He was unfazed by Rodimus' aggression, well aware it was just his instincts taking over and that he was doing his best. In fact he was doing great.

Finishing up the hole, Rodimus laid on his side, Magnus hunkering down behind him to drape an arm over his midsection. From there he rubbed Rodimus' belly, slow comforting circles to help soothe the painful cramps that came every half an hour.  

"What now?" Genital slit throbbing, Rodimus whined, wrapping his thin tail around Magnus’ massive one.

"We wait. It shouldn't be long, maybe in a few hours. You'll know when it's time." That didn't seem to make Rodimus feel better, as he was already uncomfortable and hot.

"It hurts."

"I know it does, and this is what you have to look forward too every time you lay a clutch." Magnus smiled when he heard Rodimus whine a little louder, more out of irritation than pain. "It's normal. You're fine, I promise." Beginning to groom the fins lining Rodimus' back in an attempt to sooth the cramping, Magnus just laid with him.

* * *

 

 

The sun was slowly sinking towards the ocean, staining the sky the most luscious orange and pink Magnus had ever seen during the end of the summer season.  He had been sitting waist deep in the water wrangling in some crabs for Rodimus when he heard him suddenly cry out for him.

Dropping all the crabs, Magnus hurried his massive body back across the sand to the area Rodimus was laying curled up around his hole.    

He tossed his hips, his slit facing the sky a moment before he rolled back down and leaned towards the hole. A clear fluid had started to secrete from his folds, oozing down his body and staining the sands below. It bubbled and came out in massive globs the more Rodimus moved.

"Mags," Rodimus cried out when he saw him hurrying in his direction, "something... something isn't right. It hurts. Oh Mags, it hurts." He slapped his tail against the ground, upturning some of the sand as the egg inside of him shifted. Its displacement was more painful than the cramps, and the moment he felt it, he squealed, drawing Magnus' attention.

He had his upper half propped up on his elbows, his mouth slightly open and his tongue sticking out as he panted in a feeble attempt to try and cool himself down.

His shaft had extended from his genital slit, fully erect and twitching, it rubbed against the sand whenever Rodimus shifted his hips too far down.

"You're alright, you're alright." Magnus cooed, scooting back to Rodimus’ side to put a gentle hand on his back. "Don't move so much, it will only hurt more. Just, focus." He could tell Rodimus was anxious, his gills along his ribs flared wide as he tried to breathe. "Relax."

"I don't feel good." Rodimus groused, his face scrunching up as he felt another painful throb.

"I know you don't, just relax and push. I know you can do it." Raining little licks down on Rodimus’ nose and sweaty cheeks, Magnus took his hand and held it tight. "Come on, push."

"Nngn!" Rodimus' body tensed up as he did what he was told, and his genital slit parted, showing the glossy pink interior only a moment before closing. It did it again with the next push, clear fluid spurting out and down Rodimus’ shivering hips.

Inside, the eggs shifted downwards, stretching his inner sheath farther than he had ever thought imaginable. The pain burned him and set his slit on fire, making him slap his tail against the sands again and again until he felt Magnus rub at his shoulder.

"Relax."

"I can't! It hurts." Rodimus sobbed, his face screwing up as the egg moved down a little more, making him dig his claws into the sand. He pushed again and again, his slit opening and closing, spurting more and more fluid the harder he worked until he felt his body getting tired. He didn't think it would be this hard, he could have sworn it would have been out by now. After the first egg the others should have followed more quickly, but this one, it was moving so slow.

"Mags!" Tears welled up and spilt over Rodimus' cheeks as the egg stretched him even further, almost too much to bare. "Mags please, it hurts." He pushed again, hissing and snarling at himself as his slit throbbed painfully again. "I'm dying! It's tearing me apart!"

"You're being dramatic." Magnus said in a soft tone, as calm as a clam, he just held Rodimus in place, licking at his damp cheeks. "Push, Roddy." With his large hand, Magnus pushed into Rodimus' belly to help coax the eggs down. He paused when Rodimus squealed and thrashed against him.

Inside of the canal, Rodimus slit fluttered and the egg jumped forwards, making his entire body jerk and his back arch against the big blue mer. He hiccupped and curled his tail, squeezing his eyes shut as he put all his effort into each push.

His shaft twitched harder against him, once in a while poking his inflated belly and drooling a little bit of pre fluid. The frills that decorated the shaft where slightly swollen and a deep red as Rodimus was also thrown into a weird arousal. His slit fluttered and clenched, signaling pain and pleasure to radiate throughout his body.

"It's coming!" Rodimus tilted his hips down, his slit widening as the egg crowned. The slit strained, and Rodimus felt Magnus' fingers around his slit, rubbing the sensitive flesh gently.  

"Keep going, you're almost there." He heard Magnus whisper into the side of his head and felt those soft lips place little kisses down his neck. "You're doing so well." His fingers pressed into the puffy folds, and Rodimus' hips lurched, the egg pushing out about half way.

Magnus slipped two fingers between each side of the egg, feeling it as it slid further out of Rodimus’ sticky folds. The flesh around it was taut and red, irritated from the strain. With one more push, the egg popped right out and fell down into the hole, landing safely in the sand.

Still panting with his mouth open and his tongue out, Rodimus laid there limply, his genital slit gaping and oozing thick strands of fluid. It fluttered and Magnus chirred as he watched the juicy pink folds close and open in contraction. The tip of his own shaft suddenly peeped out his slit, but he ignored it, tending immediately to Rodimus, who was cheek down in the sand.

"Roddy, are you alright?" Nosing at Rodimus' hot cheek, Magnus waited, hearing Rodimus' soft peeps. Looking up for only a moment to lick the side of Magnus's jaw, Rodimus rested his cheek back down against the sand, drained.

Sitting up, Magnus just purred, leaning to the side to get a look at the egg Rodimus popped out.

"Oh my." Magnus' fins twitched as he looked at the egg. It was a soft cream color, coated in fluid and now sand, it was _large_. Much larger than a regular mer egg, probably three times the size it should have been.

"Look at the _size_ of it." Rodimus exclaimed suddenly, his face sort of horrified. "Look at it! It's like... it's like a melon!"

"It's not that big... maybe a cantaloupe, perhaps."

"I can't believe you made me lay that thing! Look at it! It almost split me in half! This is your fault! It's only that big because you're huge!" Rodimus' peeping became angry, and he tried to sit himself up, body still sore. "I can't believe I had to push that thing out-" Sitting up suddenly, Rodimus looked down at his own slit and his shaft which was slowly sinking back into its sheath.  "I don't... feel anymore in there."

Belly now somewhat flat, Rodimus' slit slowly closed, returning to its swollen form. The terrible cramping had settled to a dull ache, making him realize just how exhausted he really was.

Leaning against Magnus, the anger subsided and Rodimus sighed.

"Would you rather have laid more than one of those?" It was too difficult to tell now if the egg was fertile or not due to its unnatural size.

"No." Rodimus pouted, just enjoying Magnus' cuddles as he watched him bury the egg with his tail. "Is that what I have to look forward to next time too?" The prospect of having to pop another one or even more than one of those things made Rodimus slit throb.

"Unless you select another mate, this is probably going to be common if you continue to mate with me."

Frowning, Rodimus shook his head and kissed Magnus' chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, even if I have to lay your melon eggs." There was a small chuckle above him, and it made him feel better. A lot better in fact, just laying here with him, always made him feel better.

 

* * *

 

In the days following Rodimus’ lay session, both he and Magnus returned to the beach frequently to check on their egg. Digging it up and making sure it was always in a spot the sun would hit it, Rodimus often spent most time curled around the hole, just staring at it, as if to will it to hatch.

Though, as Magnus had said previously, it was probably infertile, and after three weeks of it not hatching, it was confirmed.

Upset by this fact, Rodimus buried his egg for good and moved on; a little irritated he had to push it out still for it not to hatch into anything. Though there was always next season, and they would try again. 

 


End file.
